A multilayer capacitor is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of various types of electronic products such as an image display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, for example, a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, or the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer capacitor may be used as a component in various types of electronic apparatuses since it is relatively small, implements high capacitance, and is easily mounted. Recently, in accordance with the miniaturization of electronic apparatuses, demand for miniaturization and a capacitance increase of the multilayer capacitor has been demanded.
In order to miniaturize the multilayer capacitor and increase capacitance of the multilayer capacitor, technology capable of forming an internal electrode and a dielectric layer having reduced thicknesses is required.
Generally, in order to manufacture an internal electrode with a reduced thickness, metal powder particles finer than existing metal powder particles should be used. The reason is that five or six fine metal powder particles should be present in a thickness direction of the internal electrode printed at a reduced thickness in order to suppress a breakage phenomenon at the time of shrinkage of the internal electrode.
However, in the case that metal powder particles finer than existing metal powder particles are used, a shrinkage initiation temperature is decreased, and a difference in shrinkage behaviors between the internal electrode and a ceramic layer is thus increased, such that an internal electrode lumping phenomenon and an internal electrode breakage phenomenon are intensified in a shrinkage process.